Fred Flintstone vs George Jetson
Fred Flintstone vs George Jetson is the twenty-ninth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the fourteenth installment of Season 2. It was released on April 11, 2014. It features Jetson of the future, George Jetson, rapping against Flintstone of the past, Fred Flintstone. Cast and credits Frenzy as George Jetson Stofferex as Fred Flintstone Written by Matthew Thomas, PaletteReviews, CMRB, and others Edited by Matthew Thomas Battle mixed by Matthew Thomas Lyrics George Jetson: Here comes George Jetson taking down this Flintstone I bet you having a tiny chisel is the reason you and your bitch will never bone You made a commercial for cigarettes? What the hell is wrong with you? Once I finish you off, you’ll be screaming YABBA DABBA DOOOO!!! You can’t beat the space-age, all you do is sit there and play with boulders Just watch you losing the cartoon war, while you’re just getting older Why don’t you go be a disgrace with your boyfriend Barney At least I’m not getting a movie made by WWE! Fred Flintstone: How can you beat me, I’m more original than The Simpsons Once I kick your ass, you’ll be flying off like a jet son You better shut your ass up or I’ll give you a Bamm-Bamm you mistake The only bitch that you have is a robotic maid I’ll be chilling in Viva Rock Vegas while you just work off your ass You’re just a Fry look-a-like except no amount of sass If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll shove a stone in your ear So go back to your flying car and get the rock out of here! George Jetson: You’re a Homer Simpson wannabe who acts like Tarzan By the end of this battle, I’ll be leaving you a scar and in fact, your 1994 movie was the biggest pile of concrete I’m gonna be giving you a letcure, so go take a seat you freak Seth MacFarlane tried to make a reboot of you, but couldn’t ‘cause you blow And just because I’ll do this for show, I’ll kill The Man Called Flintstone Stop playin’ around, Fuck Flintstone, We all know you’re a rebel By the end of this battle, I’ll kick you in your fruity pebbles Fred Flintstone: Calm down man, look, there’s no need to be R.U.D.I Call me George of the Jungle ‘cause I rule the dinosaur life so you can leave Your shitty show is named after a band in Arizona My disses are so powerful, it’ll leave you in a coma I had my own movie, your show was good? since when? I’ll get your boss, Mr. Spacely to come fire your ass again Quit yelling out random crap, ‘cause you just got owned! No one likes The Jetsons, they all love The Flintstones! Poll Who Won? Fred Flintstone George Jetson Trivia *There was no time to ask PaletteReviews, the subtitle person at the, to make the subtitles. A similar mishap happened with Chowder vs Flapjack, and Phineas and Ferb vs Billy and Mandy. Karaoke Flintstones Intro Hip Hop Rap Beat|Fred Flintstone vs George Jetson Rap Beat Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 29 Category:Season 2 Category:Fred Flintstone Category:George Jetson Category:Frenzy Category:Stofferex